oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Washu Ayu
Washu Ayu is a fancharacter created by Cure Shabon for the canon season Dokidoki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is Cure Aquila (キュアアクイラ Kyua Akuira). She appears in the author's retelling of the season, Wild Wild Cards. Personality The youngest and least well-behaved of the Cures, Ayu is the hot-headed, opinionated and quick-to-fight captain of Oogai First Middle School's basketball team, who enjoys freedom and is constantly at odds with the student council, which, in her words, is constantly trying to hold her down, something she disapproves of. She is sarcastic, tough, and at times mean, but is known to have a soft side, as demonstrated whenever she's taking care of Russi or Ai-chan. History Becoming Cure Aquila Sometime after the events of the Cures' first visit to Trump Kingdom, Ayu, while on her way back home from the grocery store, comes across what she thinks is an oversized green-feathered bird with a duffel bag around its body, lying unconscious on the street. She takes it home, eventually finding out that said bird is actually Russi, a fairy from the Trump Kingdom just a little older than Davi. Initially not believing him, Ayu simply shrugs it off and lets Russi hide in her room. When night falls, Russi senses a Jikochu from afar and flies off to find the source, with a confused and sleepy Ayu following. Soon, they find the Jikochu, which was summoned by Marmo not too far from Clover Tower. Upon seeing the havoc caused by the monster, Ayu decides to take a stand against it, activating a Cure Loveads that was inside Russi's duffel bag and, with his help, transforming into and fighting as Cure Aquila for the first time. However, her battle was caught on video footage by Clover Tower's outside security cameras, which is what leads the other Cures to find out about her existance. Relationships Family - Ayu was born from a brief marriage between the engineer Washu Hokuto with an American businesswoman named Valencia O'Donnell. Shortly after she was born, though, their relationship became extremely conflicted, leading to a divorce as well as Valencia returning to the United States, where she remarried and eventually had another daughter, Ayu's half-sister Fallon. As far as relationships go, Ayu seems to get along quite well with Hokuto and Fallon, but not as much with Valencia. Pretty Cure - Initially, due to Ayu's conflicted relationship with the student council, Rikka doesn't agree with the idea of her joining the team, though they eventually warm up to each other, to the point of helping each other out during battle. She and Makoto also seem to have disagreedments from time to time, and after Aguri first appears to the Cures as Cure Ace, she becomes the target of Ayu's disdain due to her, in Ayu's words, "know-it-all" behaviour, to the point of Ayu calling her nothing but "Little Miss Ugly". On the other hand, she seems to get along just fine with Mana and Alice, especially the latter. Russi - Ai-chan - Regina - Cure Aquila ' "The Soaring Wings! Cure Aquila!"' 飛翔な翼！キュアアクイラ！ Hishō na Tsubasa! Kyua Akuira! Cure Aquila (キュアアクイラ Kyua Akuira) is Ayu's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents freedom, and her part in the teamwork strategy of the Cures is that of distracting the opponent with her wind- and feather-based powers. Like the other Cures, she is also prone to hand-to-hand combat, though is much more aggressive than her teammates. Transformation Ayu first places her Transformation Cure Lovead and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "LOVE" on her Commune and the transformation begins. First her hair changes and grows drastically, turning medium dark cyan before her tiara appears. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch and her gloves and boots. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Aquila poses and says her introduction speech. Attacks Aquila Frenzy Cure Aquila's main attack is Aquila Frenzy, with the incantation "Flickering and fluttering, Aquila Frenzy!" (ちらちらのアクイラフレンジー！ "Chirachira no Akuira Furenjī!") Aquila Storm Aquila Storm (アクイラストーム Akuira Sutōmu) is Cure Aquila's secondary individual attack, which she uses after obtaining her Love Heart Arrow. It's performed with the incantation "Pretty Cure Aquila Storm!" (プリキュアアクイラストーム！ Purikyua Akuira Sutōmu!) Aquila Jetstream Aquila Jetstream (アクイラジェットストリーム Akuira Jettosutorīmu) is Cure Aquila's third individual attack, performed with her Magical Lovely Pad. Appearance Ayu has shoulder-length, very dark green hair usually in a low ponytail, and bright green eyes. She also has a scar on her left ankle, result of a minor accident she had at home when she was a child. As Cure Aquila, her hair grows to bust-length, tints medium dark cyan, and is tied in a sidetail facing right, with bun on top and a curly mullet much like Cure Heart's behind her head, and her eyes turn chartreuse. Her dress, colored in green, chartreuse, and white, has a shawl with feathered edges and held back by a green heart, as well as a large dark green ribbon at her stomach, and matching tights. Her arm warmers are white, with green trim over feathered edges, and underneath those are dark green fingerless gloves. The back of her dress extends out in a single white feathered piece. Her boots are short and green with chartreuse buttons at the front and matching heels as well as a white feathered part on top. On her head is a pale chartreuse tiara with an eagle head at the center and white ribbons, again like Cure Heart's, held back by green pearls at the sides. Etymology Washu (鷲羽): Washi (鷲) means "feather", alluding to her card suit, while U'' (羽) means "feather". ''Ayu (東風): "East wind", which eagles are commonly associated with. Trivia *Ayu's motif comes from the suit of Eagles featured in three American card decks during the late 30s. *Cure Aquila is the only Doki Doki Cure to not wear earrings. She's also the only member of the team to have a blood-related sibling. *Unlike other Cures, she uses the second-person pronoun "omae", a ruder pronoun normally used by boys, rather than "anata". **In fact, she at first never calls Regina anything other than "omae", while referring to her, behind her back, as "Rejijina". Gallery CureAquila.PNG|Cure Aquila's original design. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Dokidoki! Pretty Cure Original Characters Category:Retellings Category:Retelling Characters Category:Cure Shabon's Retellings Category:Wild Wild Cards